


Falling Fast, Breathing Slow

by frickyouralmonds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Cake, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickyouralmonds/pseuds/frickyouralmonds
Summary: Luke keeps finding himself in compromising positions. Waking up in hotel rooms all alone, wishing he wasn't. Loosely based off of Woke Up in Japan.





	Falling Fast, Breathing Slow

Luke finds himself in a compromising position, or at least that is what he would call it. Calum currently has Luke pressed up against a wall, pinning Luke’s hips down with his own. He takes his time to pepper open mouthed kisses down his throat, stopping at Luke’s sensitive parts to leave small bruises. Luke can worry about how to cover those up later, he is far more concerned with how he feels right now. 

Luke was not prepared for the harsh coldness of Calum’s hands when he cups his face in his hands. Calum looks Luke dead in the eye before pressing their lips together. Luke feels something he’s never felt before, especially not with one of his best friends. Calum presses in more forcefully, adding more passion behind each kiss. Luke would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on right now. 

Calum’s hands shift from Luke’s face to his locks, gently tugging just to gauge his reaction. Luke lets out a quiet whine, eliciting another tug followed by a moan. Luke backs away for air and takes a second to take in what just happened. Should he really be making out with his best friend right now? He decides he can deal with the consequences later. This time Luke is the one to push back into the kiss, lifting his hands into Calum’s hair and tugging as well. Two could play this game. Calum grunts into Luke’s mouth and bucks his hips up into Luke. 

Calum begins to rut his hips up into Luke’s, hoping to just get a little bit of friction. Calum reaches in between them, pressing harder into Luke. 

“Can you be good for me? Gonna let go for me? Be my good boy Lukey?”, Calum questioned. 

Luke let out another whine, pressing harder into Calum’s hand, hoping for something more. He didn't know what he really wanted, but right now all he could think about was the hand palming his dick through his jeans. Calum went back to working on Luke’s neck while palming him. He was gonna get Luke off if it was the last thing he did.

“Gonna cum for me? Make me proud? Rutting against my hand because you’re so touch starved. Make daddy proud, baby.” Luke cuts Calum off with a loud moan, rutting his hips up one last time. Luke knows its over as soon as he moans. A completely blissed out look covers Luke’s face until he realizes what he just did.

He can feel it drip down the front of his pants and he feels immediate shame. He just came in his pants just like some teenage boy. He drops his head. Calum forces Luke to look him in the eyes. Luke finds this difficult, as his shame outweighs his want to obey. Calum refuses to accept this sort of behavior. 

“Look at me. What’s wrong?”, Calum asked.

“I feel gross and embarrassed. I wasn’t expecting it all to happen so fast and I’m sorry.”, Luke frowned.

“Baby you don’t need to be embarrassed, you did nothing wrong. In fact it was really hot. If you wanna, you can return the favor. No pressure though, I can handle it myself.”, Calum giggles. 

Luke finds himself again in a compromising position, hands pressed to Calum’s thighs with his dick in his mouth. He should not be getting hard again, but he definitely is. 

Calum pushes down on Luke’s head, trying to get as much as he can without pushing Luke too far. He holds Luke’s head in his hands, pressing further down his throat. He can feel his impending release, coming closer every time Luke bobs his head. Luke presses down as far as he can on Calum’s cock, trying to get him to let go as fast as he can. He’s more worried about what’s going on in his own pants at the moment. He just had an orgasm but he’s definitely going to cum second time, this time without Calum’s hands on him. 

Luke reaches down and presses down on his own crotch, hoping that Calum won’t notice. Each time he goes down on Calum, he presses down searching for release. Luke licks Calum’s tip before going down one last time. He swallows around Calum and it’s game over. 

Calum tugs harshly on Luke’s hair, signaling his release. Luke moans from the tug, also finding his own release for a second time. 

Suddenly he finds himself in another hotel room, cover in sweat. It was just a dream. He feels disgusting and wet. He checks himself only to find that his dream was a bit too real for his liking. He notices the clock, seeing that it is only 4 a.m. He makes his way to the bathroom with a pair of clean boxers. He cleans himself up and heads back to bed, praying he can make it through the rest of the night without dreaming about his best friend. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Luke wakes up right before a knock on the door. He looks down only to realize that he definitely has morning wood. He feels as though he cannot catch a break. He checks the clock, only to realize they have to leave for the venue in a few minutes. He opens the door to see Calum standing there, bright and cheery as always. Luke’s memories from his dream come flooding back. He tries to act as casual as possible while also trying to hide his boner behind the door. 

“Is it really already time to get up?”, Luke groans. 

“Wow, someone is happy to see me!”, Calum laughs. “I was hoping you would be ready to go to breakfast with me but I guess I’ll go by myself. I guess I’ll see you downstairs?”

Luke lets out a nervous laugh, “Yeah, I still gotta shower. See you in a bit.”

He really needed a shower after last night, and to get rid of his problem. He could not handle being stuck with this boner, especially around the boys. He was already gonna hear about it when he gets downstairs.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To Luke’s surprise, the boys don’t say a word. Calum must have been kind enough to not share their interaction with the whole band. They make their way out the the SUV, hoping the ride to the venue wouldn’t be too awkward.

Of course Calum would force himself into the back seat with Luke. He couldn’t let him off that easy. 

“You really think I’m gonna let you go that easy? I can’t let you go without messing with you a bit. What’s got you so wound up?” 

Luke just glares at Calum, ignoring the fact that he’s practically got him pinned in a position that he can’t get out of. Luke and Calum are pressed thigh to thigh and Calum could not be happier. Luke on the other hand, not so much. Being pressed this close is making it that much harder to control himself. Just when he thinks it cannot get any worse, it does. 

The SUV hits a bump, causing Calum to reach out for Luke to stabilize himself. This would have been fine if it weren’t for the fact that Calum’s hand was now resting on Luke’s thigh, inches away from his dick. He’s not sure if it is on purpose or if Calum doesn’t realize what he is doing, but this is not helping the situation Luke has got going on in his pants. 

They arrive to the venue and the whole time Luke feels like he has eyes on him. Everything he does he feels as though he is being watched. However, a few times he does catch Calum’s eyes on him. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

They finally get back to the hotel. Luke thinks he can finally catch a break and sleep this whole mess of a day off in peace. Until he finds out the bad news. 

They accidentally booked 2 rooms instead of 4, forcing the boys to pair off. Of course Ashton picked Michael, which leaves Luke with Calum. It’s not the Luke doesn’t love Calum, it’s the fact that he needs to time to not think about the constant fight between his dick and his brain. 

Luke thought it couldn’t get any worse than it already had, boy was he wrong. They make it to their room only to find out it has a single king sized bed. While that would usually be enough, it is not nearly enough space for Luke today. Especially when all Calum ever wants to do is cuddle right up against him.

Luke lies down, fulling giving up and hoping that sleep will solve his problem, except it doesn’t. 

Luke is awoken from yet another wet dream, only by the Maori boy himself. Luke feels his cheeks heat up. He realizes that this time he at least kept himself somewhat together. He can feel his boner which is both a good and bad sign. 

“What were you dreaming about? You were uh… moaning my name?”, Calum mumbles. 

Luke looks like a deer in headlights. He should have known this would happen. Should he lie to Calum or be honest? Either way Calum is going to find out. 

“Please don’t be mad at me. I’ve been have dreams about you. Every time I close my eyes and try to sleep you’re all my brain can think about. You with your mouth attached to me somehow.”, Luke answered embarrassedly. 

“Is that why you were like that this morning? You could have just told me to fuck off, you know that right?”, Calum felt guilty. If he would have known what was going on he would have backed off. He felt like he had crossed a line with Luke. 

“My issue wasn’t with you, it was more of the fact that I know I shouldn’t feel like that. You’re my best friend Cal.”

“You know I love you right? Nothing you could say would ever make me leave you. If anything, I’m flattered that your subconscious self wants to bang me. Would you be down for something if I was?”, Calum asked sincerely. 

“I mean yeah, but I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret just because you don’t want me to feel bad.”, Luke frowned. 

“If you want it, I could help you with your problem.”, Calum bats his lashes at Luke and it’s all over.  
Before Luke could even comprehend the whole situation, Calum had his boxers down and a hand around his leaking cock. Calum took his time, savoring whatever he could from this whole ordeal. Calum licks his tip, trying to feel out what Luke likes. He’s definitely received blowjobs before so he knows what he likes. Calum sucks on his tip lightly, eliciting a near silent whine from Luke. 

“I wanna hear you Lukey. Let me hear that pretty moan of yours. I wanna know how good I’m making you feel baby boy.”

Calum makes it half way down Luke’s shaft before pulling back, making sure to massage what he can’t quite fit in his mouth. Calum reaches down to fondle Luke’s balls, getting another whine but loud this time. Luke can’t help but shift his hands from Calum’s face to his hair. It’s hard to not tangle his fingers into his hair and push him all the way down. Calum pulls off, causing Luke to groan. 

“You can pull my hair, I don’t mind. You can do whatever you want, I’m a big boy. I can tell you to stop if I don’t like it.” 

Luke grips onto the back of Calum’s throat, forcing him all the way down his dick. Calum doesn’t choke up until his nose touches Luke’s hipbone. Calum starts to tear up but he pushes Luke to keep going. He can handle it. Calum reaches down into his pants, pumping himself a few times. He can tell it won’t take him long to reach his orgasm, he is already so turned on from Luke fucking his mouth. 

Luke pushes down on his head, letting out a high pitched moan. Calum feels his dick kick in his hand, signaling he’s that much closer to reaching his own orgasm. Luke pulls out of Calum’s mouth to give him some time to breathe before fucking back in. Luke hits the back of Calum’s throat and feels himself let go. Calum pulls back, swallowing all Luke had given to him. 

“Fuck! I forgot about giving you anything. Is there anything I can do? I can give you a handy if you want? You’re probably exhausted now.”, Luke smiled down at Calum. 

“I actually got off on my own just from listening to you. You sound so pretty when you moan.”, Calum giggled. 

Luke pulled Calum up, pressing in closely for a kiss. He was going to make the most of what little time he had left with the boy. Luke pushed into Calum immediately, being met with the taste of his own release. He didn’t mind though, it was worth it to be this close to Calum. 

“This is definitely not over Hood. I will return the favor, even if it kills me.”, Luke smiled.

This was only the beginning of something Luke would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback in the comments or you can shoot me an ask at frickyouralmonds.tumblr.com!


End file.
